Hard drives read and write data to a magnetic disk by positioning a magnetic recording head over the magnetic disk as it is rotated by a motor. The magnetic recording head is supported over the surface of the magnetic disk by an air bearing created by the rotation of the magnetic disk. The distance separating the magnetic recording head from the surface of the magnetic disk during operation of the hard drive generally is less than a micron. Particles present on the surface of the disk may cause damage to the magnetic recording head or the magnetic disk and correspondingly may cause the loss of data stored on the magnetic disk.
In order to reduce the occurrence of loose particles, hard drives typically are manufactured and assembled in cleanroom environments. Even in cleanroom environments, however, particles can be generated within a hard drive when drive components come in contact with one another or with tools during the assembly process. Hard drive reliability can be improved by removing as many loose particles as possible from within an assembled hard drive during the final stages of assembly.